


Barry meets William

by 47652



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, M/M, Olivarry, Smart William Clayton (Arrow TV 2012), flarrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: Oliver takes Barry to meet William
Relationships: Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen & William Clayton, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, William Clayton & Oliver Queen
Kudos: 39





	Barry meets William

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years everyone!

“Barry, meet William.” Oliver stated.

This was the first time that Barry would meet William,  
Who was Oliver’s son. It was important for Oliver for the two men to meet. William had suffered through so many rants about Barry and Barry had listened to rants about William as well. Oliver knew that they would both get along, but it definitely made him nervous to introduce the two.

“William, this is Barry Allen. My friend.”

William smiled and held out his hand. Barry took it and they shook hands.  
“Oh, I know. Oliver has told me lots about you!” He said.

Barry blushed a deep red as Oliver glared at William.  
“And Ollie has told me About you too, lots.”

“You’re a CSI right?” William asked.

“Yeah, I am.”

“What’s it like?”

“I like my job lots. I get to do something I’m good at and help people, which I am really passionate about.”

“That’s really cool. I wanna be a doctor. Or something that helps people.”

“That’s really cool, William. Did you know that one of my best friends is a doctor? Maybe you can meet her sometime.” Barry responded.

“Yeah.”

After a slight pause, William added.  
“I know that you probably don’t like to talk about it, but you were struck by lightning! Right? And you were in a coma for a while? What’s that like?”

Oliver was about to change the topic, but Barry looked at him and nodded. Oliver knew that he was fine talking about it at this moment. (He usually did not like if anyone asked him about it.)

“I was struck by lightning a little while ago. It really hurt and being in a coma felt like sleeping. You pass out from the strike, then bam it’s 9 months later.”

“That’s cool.”

William stared at Barry, then at Oliver and grinned.

“How long have you guys been together?”

Oliver and Barry stared at each other, mouths agape. Was it that obvious?

“Come on. Dad talks about you all the time, and you guys aren’t exactly good at the whole ‘let’s meet his son but not tell him together’ thing.” William smiled.

“6 months” Barry blurted out.

Oliver nodded.

“6 months”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to move previous fanfics from my collection separately because I can keep track of them better :)
> 
> Prompts gladly excepted!


End file.
